Band Aid
by sushigal007
Summary: Originally written for drabble tag. The Seventh Doctor takes Ace to see the 1984 Band Aid concert. Slash is for win.


"Where are we now then, Professor?" Ace asked eagerly as the TARDIS console ground to a halt.

The Doctor flicked the scanner switch, revealing heaving crowds of people in front of a stage. "Hyde Park, 1984."

"Band Aid?" The Doctor nodded and Ace grinned broadly. "Ace!"

"Yes, I thought you'd like it," he said cheerfully. He opened the door, rammed his hat on his head and followed the excited girl out.

It didn't take long to lose her in the crowd. As soon as he was sure she wasn't nearby, he began making his way towards the left hand side of the stage, jabbing the end of his umbrella into the ankles of those who refused to yield to him.

It wasn't long before he found himself standing behind two men, one in a rather grubby frock-coat and baggy check trousers, the other wearing a very fetching kilt. Grinning broadly, the Doctor grabbed the hem of the kilt and pulled the younger man back into the crowd.

Jamie was not amused. "Hey, wouldya get your hands off of me?!" he snapped, pulling away sharply.

"Nice to see you too, James Robert McCrimmon," the Doctor greeted, raising his hat to his old companion. "I'm-"

"The Doctor," Jamie finished, rolling his eyes. "Another one, eh? What one are you then? And am I ever going to get to see one o' these shows without being dragged away and molested by one of y'?"

"Are you saying you don't enjoy these gigs?" the Doctor asked teasingly, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him closer. "You enjoyed Band Aid 20 in Tokyo a few decades ago, if I remember correctly. Or has that not happened yet?"

Jamie sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "It's not that... I just... I dunno. Stop that," he added as the Doctor slyly pinched his bum. He stepped away and gave the Doctor an accusing look. "Doctor, do you love me?"

The Doctor was taken by surprise. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

"What happens to me then? Because all you Doctors keep grabbin' at me wherever I go and it's nice that y' still like me after 800 years-"

"I'm only 700, I'll have you know," the Doctor interrupted crossly.

"Och, that's not what you said at the coronation of t' King," Jamie pointed out. "Anyway, there was t' blond Doctor with all the curls at the Great Exhibition, and the one with the long scarf at the execution of Anne Boleyn and all you other Doctor's keep jumping me and you all seem so desperate t' see me and just once I'd like t' see one o' these events through wit' MY Doctor."

The Doctor looked chastised. "I'm sorry, Jamie. I can't tell you what happens to you. Only that I miss you very much."

Jamie chewed a fingernail, suddenly looking very small. "Why though? Why don't I stay with ye? Do I die?"

"No. No, you don't. I can tell you that. But not anything else." The Doctor sighed, stepped forward and kissed Jamie on the forehead. "Go back to your Doctor. Enjoy the time you have together."

Jamie smiled and leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, and then he was gone.

The Doctor smiled sadly after him. "Oh Jamie. The next hundred years are going to go far too slow. And yet I could travel there in a few minutes..."

"Talking to yourself's one of the first sign of madness, Professor," a cheerful voice said behind him, and he turned to see Ace smiling at him.

"Ah, Ace! Having a good time? Did you know the second sign of madness is hairs on the palms of your hands?" he asked cheerfully, turning to face her.

Ace looked at her hands dubiously. "What's the first?"

"Looking for them." Ducking her slap, he placed an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, I'll introduce you to Bono."

/\/\/\

The Doctor brooded to himself as Ace danced. Was he really going to have to wait a hundred years to touch the boy again? Perhaps he could travel back to the War Games tomorrow and shag him in a barn. Except the games didn't exist anymore and anyway, his younger self would be doing that.

"Stupid relative time line mess," he grumbled. Then he whipped around as someone tapped him on his shoulder.

"You know, this really is very against the rules," the younger Doctor scolded with a small smile.

"We were never one to follow the rules," the elder Doctor countered.

"Rules were made to be broken."

"You'll get me in trouble one of these days."

The Second Doctor smiled. "Well, let's say no more about that. Don't want to create a paradox. Anyway, Jamie was telling me he met you."

Seven ducked his head to hide his blush. "Yes. I'm afraid I acted slightly inappropriately towards him."

"Well that's understandable. I'm not stupid, as you know, I know he won't be with me forever and I'm quite sure I'll miss him."

Seven nodded. "You do. Very much."

The Second Doctor smirked and held out his hand. "Well then, I wouldn't want me to be lonely without him."

Seven looked longingly past him, settling his gaze on the young Scotsman, who stood some way away, watching them both. "You've no idea how much I'd love to. But I'm afraid I seem to have been imposing myself on you two and awful lot and now he just wants you."

"Oh I'll be there too," the Second Doctor said cheerfully. "You don't think I'm just going to stand in the console room and twiddle my fingers while you shag my companion, do you?

And Jamie and the Doctor's done sex.


End file.
